FMA Prompts
by winterdevils
Summary: Just short fic's written to a list of prompts for Fullmetal Alchemist. You will have to read them to find out what they are about as they varies from fic to fic.   I'll update when I can, but I can't promise anything.
1. Loyalty

A/N

Thought I should try my luck with Fullmetal Alchemist so here I go, please tell me if it's awful.

Written for the prompt 'Loyalty'.

Loyalty

Winry Rockbell was always a great friend, Riza Hawkeye knew that as well as anyone. She was always loyal to her friends, if they were upset about any little thing and wanted to talk, any time of day, she would be there, if they were hurt, she would be the one taking them to the hospital, if one was about to fall she would always catch them before they hit the floor. Yes, Riza Hawkeye knew that better than anyone did, she had experience with Winry Rockbell being a good friend to her.

On a calm summer's evening Riza Hawkeye was out walking Black Hayate with her friend Winry Rockbell. The two had became great friends after meeting thanks to a certain Edward Elric. They were both out one night and happened to bump into each other in the park they were walking through. They were stood talking in the park and neither of them knew about the person lurking in the bushes just behind them.

"So Winry, how have you been today? Haven't spoken in a few days have we." Riza said as they stopped to talk, keeping Hayate in close to her.

"Not to bad thank you Riza, how about you, anything interesting happened lately at work?" Winry asked.

"It's work the most amusing thing that ever happens there is when the Colonel trips over Havoc's chair. I've been fine thank you Winry." Riza replied, pulling Hayate back towards her as he was walking towards the bushes where the man was hidden.

"Hayate, will you please stay still!" She continued still trying to keep Hayate still. All of a sudden the man in the bushes was stood up and holding a gun pointing to Riza. Winry tried to help her and to tell her to run but it didn't work. The man stood there for a few seconds before running towards the two people. The gun had been placed back in its holster and he now had a knife drawn and was more than ready to slash at either of the two girls with it. As he ran past he sliced down Riza's arm causing a long gash on her upper arm.

"RIZA! Are you okay, did he hurt you?" Winry shouted rushing to her side.

"Take a wild guess"Riza said, clutching at the wound on her arm with her hand.

"Here let me have a look" Winry said, she said it with such force that it didn't sound like a request but more of an order. Riza moved her hand away and Winry looked at the cut on her arm.

"This is pretty bad, I'll should put something on this while we get to the hospital." Winry said, while Riza put her hand back over the cut.

"Winry, go into my bag, there's a first aid kit, in it is a bandage and all the other things that you should need for a temporary dressing." Riza explained. Calmly, cringing a little as the wound started stinging.

"Mind telling me why you carry a full first aid kit around with you?" Winry said as she took out the bandage and guided them to a nearby bench to sit on while she tended to the gash that was still bleeding.

"Well when you work with Colonel Roy Mustang, it kinda becomes a habit, it's essential to carry a first aid kit with you when you work with the colonel. He is very accident prone." Riza sighed. She flinched slightly as Winry began to clean the cut on her left arm. Once the cut on her arm had been cleaned and bandaged properly by Winry they started walking to the hospital.

"Just a second Winry I'm going to drop Hayate off at Rebecca's while were at the hospital" Riza said as she walked towards the building across the street. She entered the building and walked to Rebecca's apartment. Once Rebecca opened the door to her apartment she saw Riza stood there clutching her arm and grew worried.

"Riza, what happened to you?" Rebecca asked, looking at her friends arm then back to her face.

"Nothing Rebecca, I just got in an accident, I'm fine, I just need to go to hospital to get this gash seen to, would you do me a big favour and look after Black Hayate for me while I'm there?" Riza asked, straightening up and holding out the leash that Hayate was on.

"Of course, you go get yourself seen to Riza, we don't want you getting hurt, we all know that the your office would fall apart without you." Rebecca chuckled while taking the leash off Riza.

"Will do Rebecca, take good care of Black Hayate for me won't you!" Riza said as she turned to walk away.

"Always do Riza, see you at work, knowing you it will be tomorrow." Rebecca said as she waved to her friend who was just about to leave the building they were in.

"When will she learn to look after herself more?" Rebecca sighed as she closed the door and took Hayate off his leash.

"All done?" Winry asked when she saw Riza crossing the street.

"Yeah, let's go, I want to be at work in the morning, the office will fall apart without me" Riza stated, repeating what Rebecca had said just moments earlier.

"You right you know, it would." Winry sighed. The girls started walking in the direction of the hospital once again. It took them about ten minutes more to reach the hospital that was just around the corner from Rebecca's apartment.

Once at the hospital they got a room almost immediately and Riza got her wound seen to by the doctors, she ended up with stitches in the cut and a bandage round it.

"Good news Winry, I can still go to work tomorrow, I just have to take it easy with my arm for a few days, hope the colonel can defend himself a little for a few days.

"It's colonel Mustang Riza, he's useless most of the time." Winry said, sighing, she was secretly relieved that Riza was still able to work, she gets awfully bored while at home on her own all the time.

"I don't know, he's actually pretty useful and he has been doing his paper work a little more willingly recently, He's only useless when fighting on rainy days, then he can't do anything because his gloves are wet." Riza stated, standing up to put her coat back on, she would have to be getting back to go and pick up Black Hayate from Rebecca's place and then she must get some sleep.

"Come on Winry, lets go, we both need to be getting home, Fullmetal must be freaking out by now and I have to be up early tomorrow." Riza said as she walked out the room where the doctor had attended to her wound. The two women walked back to Rebecca's to pick up Black Hayate then they both walked home their separate ways.

The next morning when Riza turned up at work she was the first one there as usual. She did exactly the same things as she normally did following her usual routine of put things down, get coffee then do the work that needs doing. So she went to get the coffee and after a few minutes Havoc and Fuery walked into the office, not surprised to see their Lieutenant stood pouring coffee on the other side of the room.

"Morning Lieutenant!" They chorused saluting to Riza. Once she turned around.

"Morning men, get on with your work once you have got sorted, the Colonel should be here soon." Riza said in her natural monotone that she uses while at work. She sat down at her desk and got to work on her paperwork as normal. Colonel Mustang turned up about half an hour later as normal and went straight to his desk.

"Morning sir!" Riza said as he sat down saluting to her superior officer.

"Morning Lieutenant, how was your night?" Roy asked while sorting through his paper work.

"I have a huge gash on my arm along with stitches from last night sir." Riza sighed picking up her cup to take a drink.

"Sounds like you had an eventful night" Havoc said to her, Fuery just chuckled and Roy glared at both of them.

A few hours later Edward Elric walked into the office to talk to Colonel Mustang and Winry was with him so that she could go see Riza Hawkeye.

"You almost done with them Riza, you look like you could do with something to eat." Winry asked looking at Riza who was just finishing signing a paper.

"Yeah let me just finish this one and then I'll come down to the cafeteria with you." Riza replied to her, putting the paper on the pile she had finished with. Riza finished the paper she was working on then went to get some dinner with Winry from the cafeteria downstairs.

"How's your arm?" Winry asked while they were sat eating.

"Painful at times but nothing I can't handle or haven't dealt with before." Riza replied before taking a bit out of the sandwich she was eating.

"Well it should heal up soon hopefully, just remember to keep it clean and keep clean bandages on it all the time." Winry instructed.

Once the girls had finished eating they were on their way back up to the office when Edward stormed straight past them grabbing Winry by the arm and causing her some mild pain as he grabbed her with his automail arm. Riza immediately took her gun out and pointed it at the man.

"Edward, I swear if you don't let go of her right now I will not hesitate to shoot at you Fullmetal!" Riza said to him. Edward stopped and let go of Winry's arm, she ran right back over to Riza's side who was just putting her gun back in the holster on her belt before turning around and leaving the Fullmetal Alchemist stood there speechless.

"Nicely done Riza, nicely done." Winry said to her as they rounded a corner and walked down the corridor that led to the office shared by her and the rest of the team.

"Thanks Winry, it comes in handy not going out without a gun." Riza said as she opened the door to her office to find Roy asleep with his feet up on the desk. She just walked up to him, pushed him off the chair and then stood there with her gun pointed at him.

"Get back to work sir, these papers are due in tomorrow morning sir." Riza said.

That night and every night after that Winry Rockbell and Riza Hawkeye met in the park and both walked Black Hayate through the park, they were never bothers by many people, occasionally there would be a few brave people who would only end up in prison anyway but they usually had peaceful undisturbed nights while walking Black Hayate.

Yes it was true, Winry Rockbell was a great friend and it turns out that Riza Hawkeye was to and was more than willing to return the favour and to give back the help that Winry Rockbell gave her.

A/N

Hi, sorry if this is awful, it's my first Fullmetal Alchemist piece and I was a little nervous about putting this one up to be honest with you. Thanks to those who read and review even if you didn't like the piece that I have written, hopefully you will all like it though, thanks for your time.

This was just a short one, sorry.


	2. Strength

**Another one written for Fullmetal Alchemist which sad as it is, I do not own. Though to be fair I don't really want to own it. **

**Anyway, this little piece is written for the prompt Strength, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Strength.<span>

Strength, emotional and physical, it is present in each and every one of us, some of us are not as strong as others but some people are to strong for their own good. I'm going to focus on the emotional side of strength.

You see, even the strongest of people need an outlet, everyone has bad days, some more than others, but no matter who you are, or where you're from, you always need to just let go every now and then.

It was a cold night in the middle of winter when Riza, Rebecca and Winry were all sat in Riza Hawkeye's apartment. The week had been rather stressful for the three women, Grumman was still flirting with Rebecca now that he was Fuhrer and was still telling Riza that she needed to admit she had feelings for Roy Mustang, Winry was still stressed out a lot by Edward and Alphonse.

"So Rebecca, what troubling you, nothing to do with a certain person we all know to well now is it?" Riza teased, knowing already that she had deep feeling for Havoc and they were becoming harder and herder to suppress.

"Ha, ha, very funny Riza, you already know the problem I'm facing, you don't need to tease." Rebecca said to her friend, she wasn't actually angry and Riza knew that so it's fine.

"I know, I know, anyway, why don't you tell us what has happened between you two." Riza said to her friend, putting an arm around her shoulder and sitting her down on the couch where Winry was already seated.

"Well, um, it's complicated, basically he just took my feelings, said he was the same and then shoved it back in my face."Rebecca said "Now can we get off this subject?"She continued.

"Yeah, so, Riza, hows work, Mustang still annoying?" Winry asked, crossing her legs on the couch and turning to face Riza.

"Yes, Mustang is still annoying, but now that he has had a promotion and is further up the ladder he's getting on with paperwork more and with far less prompting, it's just the same really, just a different office and higher up in the military." Riza stated, not really having to think about anything she had just said.

"Fair enough I suppose, oh. Well, we're all out of tea, I'll go make us some more."Rebecca said, grabbing the tea pot and rushing off the the kitchen.

"One second Winry, something is wrong with her and I'm going to go find out what it is." Riza said.

"Yeah that's fine with me, bring her back in here once you've found out what it is, I want to help if I can."Winry said as Riza walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Rebecca was standing at the sink filling the kettle ready to make the tea. Riza walked over and took the pot of the trembling girl and set it down on the side, She turned Rebecca towards her and pulled her over to the chairs that she kept in the kitchen.

"Rebecca, you know, if you want to talk, cry or anything then feel free, it's what we're here for, you're an emotional wreck at the moment, even the calmest or the strongest of people need an outlet, here's your chance Rebecca, take it." Riza whispered to her friend. Rebecca just whispered a thank you then Riza pulled her into a warm embrace as she began to cry. Riza walked her back into the living room and sat them down on the couch again and leaning back against it, Rebecca still in the embrace. Winry came over and rubbed the woman's back as the sobs continued. Riza pulled away from Rebecca and asked her to tell them exactly what had happened that day with Havoc.

"Well... We we-were s-sat there in-in... the me-mess hall...and he t-told me... that he felt the same as m-me but nothing would ever happen, so I asked him w-why and he just said to me, be-because it just wouldn't hap-happen." Rebecca stuttered, she burst into tears once again and cried on Riza's shoulder, Winry, who was still rubbing the girls back gently said "Yeah well, the jerk had better come up with a better answer before Riza over here gets her hands on him."

"You bet, how dare he upset my best friend without a good reason for doing so." Riza answered, still hugging her friend gently. Winry stood up to go and look out of the window, she moved the curtain only to see that it was snowing heavily.

"Um, Riza, I don't think we're going home just yet, take a look outside." She said moving the curtain further and stepping to a side so that she could see out of the window.

"Wow, I guess you aren't, good thing you brought clothes, you did bring clothes right?" Riza asked pulling away from Rebecca who was now calming down.

"Yes, you told us to bring them, just in case we needed to stay the night." Winry answered, handing Rebecca her bag.

"Right, well, I'm going to go and get changed, you two can as well if you want, there is a spare room and the bathroom open if you want some privacy." Riza said as she walked into her bedroom.

Five minutes later the three women were ready for bed and were sorting out the sleeping arrangements.

"So, who's staying where?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, that's up to you two, there's the spare room which has a normal bed and there is the couch which can be pulled out to make a bed. " Riza answered, leaving the decision for the two girls to make between themselves.

"I CALL THE COUCH!" Winry screamed.

Once Winry and Rebecca were sorted, Riza bid them both goodnight, then went into her own bedroom, her dog in tow.

"Poor Rebecca, she had a really tough day don't you think Hayate." Riza said, sitting on the bed and scratching the dog behind his ear.

So you see that even the strongest people need to let things out, no matter what they say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thanks for reading this and thanks to those who bother to review, it is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
